A Special Gift of Attention
by Larrkin
Summary: Mugen recounts a promise given and forgotten. He agreed to let Jin and Fuu do...what! Be warned: this story contains spanking. Threesome as well. JinMugenFuu.


_This story was written as a gift, and is not the fandom I normally write in. Please forgive any glitches in characterization. _

**A Special Gift of Attention**  
by Larrkin

"No. No way."

Fuu did that pouty thing she does real well. "But you promised! And you said I could watch! Didn't he, Jin?"

My lover nodded. "He did indeed."

"It don't count! I was drunk when I promised."

"So what?"

Fuu really could be such a little bratty bitch at times. I kinda liked that about her, but right now it fucking annoyed the shit outa me.

"It still counts, doesn't it, Jin?" she said, all wounded doe-like. "Drunk or not, he promised, and a promise is a promise."

Jin stood there, her back-up man, his arms crossed over his chest, watching me way too close. It fucking annoyed the shit outa me.

"Yes, Fuu." He stared directly at me, eyes smoldering. "Whether made when drunk or not, a promise is, most assuredly, a promise."

I felt the walls closing in. If I had any sense I'd have cleared outa there and let them cool down and get bored with this crap. I'd find some place to hole up, like maybe between some willing pair of soft, hot thighs, and I'd wait it out, go back tomorrow when it had all blown over and wouldn't matter any more.

And, you know, just what the hell kinda birthday was this! Not that I'd expected much or anything, but I sure didn't expect to face the Promise Brigade at the crack of dawn. And what they were expecting me to do, I mean, what they were expecting me to let Jin do to me – with Fuu watching! Nooooo, no, no, nooo-ho-ho fucking way was I going through with that!

But . . . maybe I had promised . . . shit. I couldn't remember. The sake flowed during the night in question, I do recall that. And I never forget hot sex with the two of them, so the night had been great, all of us locked in squishy, juicy carnal sport 'till all hours, off and on, in and out, over and under and all 'round until we conked out, drained. Mmmmm, I started getting hard just thinking of it.

But this promise thing? Jeeez . . . I dunno. They could be right. Those two could have wrangled anything from me that night I was so looped on fucking fermented rice and fucking Jin and fucking Fuu.

I tried once more to weasel out. "Look, I don't remember any promise, so I still say it don't count!"

How do females do that lip-trembling thing? Fuu looks at me, all '_you killed my kitten and made me watch'_ – like and the lower lip got trembly and, well, shit. I'm not made of fucking wood! Although fucking wood sounded better than what these two were demanding.

And then Jin brings out his finest move of all. He gives me that narrow-eyed stare that all but screams, '_I'm disappointed in you, Mugen.'_ He didn't have to say it. He was coming in loud and clear.

Now THAT wipes me out. Totally unfair tactics, but totally brilliant strategy. Totally Jin.

I didn't even bother pointing out that this was a really stupid thing we were hashing over, so why the big deal? I didn't bother because I knew the answer: Honor. It all came down to that, didn't it?

'Course I'd promised. They wouldn't lie to me about that. So, yeah, whether I remembered it or not, didn't matter. And stupid or not, the degree of the thing didn't matter. Honor did. It was the only thing that did matter here.

Honor guided Jin's life. I could hear him now, "_Honor, Mugen. It gives us solid footing in an uncertain world. From a position of honor, all things are possible."_

At the time he'd said that, we had already become lovers. We weren't enemies any more, but we still had some major shit to work out and I was really pissed at him. So I'd turned around and told him to fuck off and stop lecturing me. I said that I wouldn't be on this journey if honor didn't matter to me as much as it mattered to him. And once more, Jin punched me right in the psychic gut:

"_I know you to be an honorable man, Mugen. I am proud to be at your side."_

Blew me away. Here was this beautiful elitist warrior, proud to be at MY side. Knocked me on my ass faster than one of his best kicks.

And now this stupid thing suddenly became just that – really stupid. Sure as hell wasn't worth screwing with my honor over it. But, awwwwwww crap!

"ALL RIGHT!" I roared. "All right! All right! All right! I'll do it, okay?"

Fuu, she chippers up right off. She blinked back her tears and squealed, happy little sweetheart. Then she rushed me and hugged me and I shoved her away with a grumpily muttered, 'gerroff!' Made her giggle. I knew she'd been milking her upset routine, the bratty little bitch. I started a payback account for her.

And speaking of milking, Jin was gonna make me reeeeeally feel this experience. I knew it. Already getting unnerved, I glanced at him, his lazy smile making my skin crawl.

Okay, this already sucked. I swear, my face got hot. Maybe I was getting sick. Yeah, the whole thing was making me truly sick!

"Jin, look!" Fuu cried out. "Mugen, he . . . he's _blushing!_"

I was? Naw, I didn't blush. Fucking wimp-assed thing to do. Blush. I snorted. "Yeah, right." But then I glanced and Jin and he was grinning at me, real soft and dreamy-like.

"I believe you are right Fuu-chan. Is it not charming?"

Charming! Me? Me blushing was charming? Oh, for the luvva . . . hmmm . . . charming was it? . . . . Oh. Well, okay then. I guess. So that's what blushing felt like, huh? Dunno that I'd ever felt it. And Jin's remark was kinda, well, it was okay in a kinda wimp-assed way. But still. Blushing really sucked. And it was all Jin's fault. It'd been triggered by him sitting down and giving me a downright predatory look.

"Come, Mugen," he now said.

Chills shot up my spine.

Fuu found herself a good vantage point and said, "Go for it, Jin."

Ding! More points added to her payback account. "You're kind of twisted, you know," I told her, glaring her down.

"Why, thank you!" She laughed at my dirty look.

"Come, Mugen."

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

"Today."

I scowled at him and wandered over his way. No need to hurry as far as I was concerned. But I got there, and then I just stood beside him, just stood. I couldn't go further. Nope. I ain't movin.' He waited.

"Mugen."

"What?"

"Look at me."

I flinched and glanced up at him.

"Ah," he said a second later, nodding like he'd figured it all out. "I see. No matter, beloved. I understand."

I thought maybe he was going to let me off the hook, I mean, the 'beloved' and all, but noooooo, not my Jin. He grabs my hand, gives one good yank and oh nooooo! There I was, bottom up, over Jin's knee.

Happy fucking birthday, Mugen.

I felt his strong thighs under my clenching stomach. I stared at the rumpled sheets in front of my face. I gasped, and wiggled around, struggling for balance and some kind of cool, having totally lost both.

"Shhh, easy," Jin said from above and behind me. "Stop struggling. Let me situate you comfortably.

"_Comfortably?_" I shot back. Was he nuts? "I'm supposed to get comfortable, in this position?" Then it hit me what he meant. "Oh, I get it. YOUR comfort, right?"

He chuckled softly. "No. Yours. Relax. It really is a comfortable position."

"Relax?" I couldn't stop parroting him, like that huge bird Nunes had on the ship that repeated what you said. "Just how the hell would you know it's a comfor --" Again the truth hit me. "You mean that, YOU – you've been --"

"Jin!" Fuu breathed. "Really? You've been span --"

"It is a very effective deterrent. It also serves other purposes."

I stopped struggling to listen. "Like what exactly?"

"Well, there are a several," he went on, moving my limbs and rubbing my back . . . okay, it was kinda comfortable. "Starting with the most meaningful, let us imagine a child who gets very little attention from his parents when growing up. Either that, or he gets the wrong kind of attention, the judgmental, hurtful kind.

"He is starved for acceptance and for the kind of forgiving attention he needs, so he acts out sometimes, inviting disciplinary action just to get noticed, or in order to alleviate his feelings of guilt for any wrongdoing, in order to atone. He learns to relish the times when his tutor spanks him, even though the spanking hurts."

It was the first time he'd said that 's' word. My insides tensed.

"So he grows up ever hungry for something vague and lost. He might seek such attention."

"Well, that ain't me!" I bellowed.

"No," he said with a chuckle. "No, beloved, it is not. You formed different coping strategies. But perhaps you can understand how another might seek this out."

"I guess I can understand it," Fuu said. "Well, mostly. I can't see actually wanting to get spanked, though. I mean, it hurts."

"Thanks," I said.

He chuckled again. "I shall go easy on you," he said. "And that brings us to another purpose of a spanking. Entertainment."

"Entertainment?" I came up on my elbows and shot him a glare over my shoulder. "For who?"

"For whom."

"Jin!"

"For both parties, of course," he said, shoving me back down. "Which brings us to this quaint little tradition amongst some cultures. The birthday spanking is a special gift of attention. So it falls into the category of . . . fun."

"FUN!"

That did it. I tried to fight my way up. Jin's fast, though, and he knew what he was doing. In seconds he had me trapped. I was turned over one leg, his other leg clamped over both of mine to hold me locked down, and boy did it ever work. Now my ass was totally tipped up. He grabbed both my wrists and held them at my back while I grunted and tried to break free, then he leaned over me and said, "Honor, Mugen."

I cursed him out for a full minute. I was impressive. Even Fuu had to say, "Wow," when I was done. But I couldn't do anything else because he not only had me bested physically, Jin had me bested mentally, blast his thorough hide.

So I lay there, huffing, but no longer struggling. Jin released my wrists and said this really obnoxious, "Good boy." Made me want to fight him again, honor be damned. 'Course I didn't. I clamed up and let him do what he was going to do. I crossed my arms in front of me and laid my head down, facing away from my little audience sitting there waiting for the good part.

"Mugen?" she asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"You're not really angry about all this, are you? It really is just supposed to be for fun."

I didn't know how to answer her. Was I really angry? If so, what was I really angry about? Jin - who was undoing my clothes by now, and that was a little distracting, barged in.

"If I may, Mugen?"

"Be my guest," I grumbled. It wasn't like I knew what to tell her.

"I think you are not really angry, not about the spanking per say. You are, perhaps, angry at your own fear, and you are most definitely angry at being trapped by your honor and your word and my superior strength."

I lifted my head and paused. Well, he'd nailed it all right, all but the superior strength shit, but then . . . then I heard him grinning. I heard his grin in his next words.

"Is that not so?"

He was trying to be funny! Trying to lighten me up!

"Is that right, Mugen?" Fuu said, her voice fulla hope. "It sounds right to me, but if it isn't right, if you're really, really angry --"

"Then I shall let you up and we will call this off," Jin interrupted. "So what say you, Mugen? The choice is yours to make."

Of all the rotten tactics that had played out here, this one was the worst. It made me really look at all this, look hard, and think hard, and I didn't do those things very well.

But I did now, because there was such hope in my little Fuu's voice and such respect in Jin's words. Both those things wrapped themselves around my heart, just as these two had wrapped themselves around there long ago, and suddenly, once again, this stupid little thing seemed just that – stupid.

What the hell. I shut my eyes and said, "Go ahead."

"You are certain?" he asked.

"Really? You are? You're sure?" she asked.

They really undid me, these two. They really cared about how I felt, and not just now, but all the time. And I suddenly realized that I couldn't have been given a better birthday blessing than this, what had Jin called it? This 'special gift of attention.' Nobody had ever paid attention to my birthday before, 'cept my ma when I was really little. Hell, I'd learned to forget about it. I'd even forgotten that I'd told Jin when the date of it was, long time ago.

But Jin remembered. And he and Fuu cooked up this little plot. And this birthday wasn't gonna go by without a little attention being paid.

A tight sore knot formed in my throat. I lifted my head and turned to Fuu. She looked all anxious and tight, sitting on the edge of her seat. I gave her a wink.

"Yeah, ya' fucking little brat. I'm sure."

She relaxed right away, and Jin patted my ass. Felt kinda nice. But then he finally bared it completely. Awful moment! I lowered my head again, struggling to remain cool. Right. I knew right then and there that it was going to be a bitch because I was getting hard.

'Course he would feel it, pushing onto his thigh. But, oh, well. Wasn't nothin' I could do about it. My ass was bare and turned over Jin's knee, and even though he'd see my bare ass a hundred times, I'd never felt so exposed. I was actually blushing again! And I was embarrassed!

But . . . oh, well. There were sure worse things than this, like being ignored on your birthday.

"Now," he said, resting his palm on my ass. "How old are you again?"

I told him, even though he knew, the bastard, and then Jin's first whack fell. Holy shit! I sucked a sharp gasp before I could stop myself. Ohhhhh, if I could get through this without cumming all over his lap, it'd be a miracle!

I have to say though, I hung in there pretty damn good. Didn't tear up until number fourteen. I really would've had to have been made of wood not to at least tear up, because shit! Jin meant business! At one point, I think around number nine, I called him on it:

"Wh-What the fuck happen to your n-noble, 'I shall go easy on you,' thing?" I was getting breathless at that point, but I did manage to spit it out.

"Such sass." He tsked. I growled, then his next words made me squeeze the sheets in my fists really tight. "I _am_ going easy on you, little boy."

"H-Holy sh --"

"Now behave yourself. You made me loose count. I shall have to start all over."

I gasped. "Nooo! You were at number eighteen!" Okay, I lied, but by then my ass was totally on fire! 'Course I lied!

"Are you certain?" he asked, fucking poor actor that he is. "Fuu, do you recall the number?"

"Sorry, Jin. His sass drove it right out of my head."

I added more to Fuu's payback account, then I snarled and bucked up and got exactly nowhere. I did get a stinging wallop in response, though, and a scolding, "Stop that impertinence at once," from Jin, who really was enjoying the hell out of this. And he did start over! From number one! The fun continued.

Well, I didn't end up cumming on his lap, but when he was done spanking me, when I was straining and gasping and whimpering – not crying, just whimpering, like the little boy he kept calling me – he flipped me over and engulfed my throbbing cock in his mouth and I exploded down his warm sucking throat so hard I nearly passed out.

He scooped me up and kissed me, deep and hungry and urgently. I tasted myself in his mouth and I felt his cock jutting into my ass so hard there was barely room for me on his lap and I was so fucking hot I could scarcely draw a breath!

"Fuck me!" I gasped against his mouth. "Now, now, now! C'mon Jin! NOW!" I ground my burning ass down on him and I squirmed and writhed and groaned and kissed him over and over until we both could scarcely breathe.

Then he surprised me. He tossed me back over his lap and gave me a few more swats and said, "Enough! Settle down. Slowly, Mugen. Behave."

"Nooooooooo!" I yelled. Slow my ass! I had to feel his hot length inside me NOW! "Jin, nooooo! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Now, now, now!"

And he started spanking again! After another half dozen swats I was ready to listen. "Okay, okaaaayyy. S-Stop! J-Jin I'm sorry, okay? I-I'll be-behave! I-I'll be good! Please stop s-spanking m-meeeeee!"

Shit! I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth! I heard it and cringed. But I'd have said it again and more if only he'd stop swatting my fiery backside and push himself into me! I felt desperate in some weird way I couldn't figure out. I had no idea a spanking could do this to me.

So, round one, Jin. And there were no other rounds. He'd won the match. He patted my hot ass and waited for me to 'behave.' And did I ever. I could feel his hardon pressing into my stomach and I lowered my face to the sheets and moaned long and desperate, my cock thickening again. He'd better move fast or I'd christen his lap this time.

But Jin was a master at this. "That is better, my impatient brat," he purred. "I plan to play with you for a while. So just lay there, like a good boy."

I groaned again, tightening at his words. I hated what he was saying! Yet, ohhhh shit! I fucking loved it, too. How could I fucking love that, too! I was so embarrassed I wanted to crawl outa my skin! I think my whole body was one big blush.

Jin played me like a I was a fine instrument, taking his time with the oil, his long fingers loosening me, tickling inside me, petting my throbbing button until I almost quivered off his lap. And my backside was soooo hot! He was fascinated. He couldn't shut up about it, and he had me going, too, really into the burning ass thing.

"Mmmm, such a pretty red shade, Mugen. You do not have much to spank back here, but yours is such a pretty little bottom. It colored up beautifully."

'Bottom.' Not 'ass' or 'backside' or some nice grown-up word, but 'bottom.' Whatever he was doing to me, didn't matter. I was there with him.

"We may have to do this more often."

"Jin, pleeeeeeeeeease."

And he talked on and fingered on, stirring every part of my most intimate place, rubbing the stinging skin of my bottom with his other hand. Ohhhhh, it was too, too sweet!

Then Fuu was suddenly there, her soft lips whispering over mine, little kisses, then big, wet, deep kisses, sweet kitten tongue languishing in my mouth. I managed to open my eyes a crack – aww, pretty naked Fuu!

"Mmmm, Mugennn," she purred when I reached down between her legs and tickled.

And then Jin lifted me again, my bones now melted, the only rigid part of me being my thobbing cock. He positioned me, hands and knees, which was just what I'd expected.

"I must see my handiwork," he murmured, pushing into me as I groaned loud and long. "Uhhhh . . . so very pretty. Nice, hot, rosy bottom, mmmmmmmmm."

Wow! Incredible fucking the man gave me, and all the while he touched my 'bottom' his hands smoothing over the burning skin, caressing and petting. And Fuu well, once more I was enclosed in a sweet, moist, warm mouth.

I came with a scream that left my throat raw. Jin followed me seconds later, and as he poured himself into me he managed to whisper a strained, "Happy Birthday beloved," in my ear, just before he nipped it.

And that was just the beginning. We were all off work that day. We played in bed all day! My hot backside was incredibly popular. I have to say, I kinda liked the burn myself. Happy fucking birthday, Mugen!

It was the most incredible birthday of my life. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I wasn't exactly sure I had the right date. But what the hell. From now on, this date was my birthday. I couldn't wait for my special gift of attention next year. And, uhh . . . well, maybe I wouldn't wait that long.

End


End file.
